justice_2033fandomcom-20200214-history
Justice 2033 Vol 1 22
Appearing in "Welcome to the Darkseid, Part 3" Featured Characters: * Aquaman * Arsenal (Flashback and main story) * Batman/Red Hood (Jason Todd) (Flashback and main story) * The Flash * Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) (Flashback and main story) * Martian Manhunter * Power Girl * Wonder Woman (Donna Troy) (Flashback and main story) Supporting Characters: * Batfamily ** Outsiders III *** Oracle (On computer screen) Antagonists: * Darkseid ** Brother Eye (Mentioned only) *** EYE Destroyer *** EYE Sentry *** EYE Sprinter ** Kalibak ** Parademons ** Steppenwolf Other Characters: * Alex Luthor (First appearance) (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) * Big Belly Burger (Flashback only) * Blue Bowman (First appearance) (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) * Challengers from Beyond (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Crime Syndicate (First appearance) (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) ** Owlman (First appearance) (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) ** Superwoman (First appearance) (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) ** Ultraman (First appearance) (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) * Derinoe (First appearance) (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) * Dick Grayson (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) * Green Lantern Corps (Mentioned only) * Queen Komand'r (First appearance) (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) * League of Assassins (Mentioned only) ** Cheshire (First appearance) (Mentioned only) * Mister Twister (First appearance) (Mentioned only) * National Aeronautics and Space Administration (First appearance) (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) * Outlaws (Flashback only) ** Kory Anders (First appearance) (Mentioned only) * Rao (Mentioned only) * Ray Palmer (First appearance) (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) * Teen Titans (Mentioned only) * Teen Tyrants (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) ** Armory (Roy Harper) (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) ** The Beast (Garfield Logan) (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) ** Crow (Rachel Roth) (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) ** Darkstar (Koriand'r) (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) ** Kid Quick (Bart Allen) (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) ** Supergirl (Donna Troy) (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) ** Talon (Richard Grayson) (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) ** Ultraboy (Conner Luthor) (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) * Trigon (First appearance) (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) Locations: * Earth 1 ** Earth *** Caribbean (First appearance) (Flashback only) *** United States of America **** California ***** Coast City ****** Midtown ******* Fiedler Planetarium (First appearance) ******* Santa Clara Bridge ****** Westport ***** Key West (First appearance) (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) ***** New Jersey (On computer screen) ****** Gotham City/Neo-Gotham (Flashback and main story) (On computer screen) ******* Diamond District (On computer screen) ******** Wayne Memorial Building (On computer screen) ********* The Belfry (On computer screen) * Earth 3 (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Earth (First appearance) (Flashback only) *** United States of America (First appearance) (Flashback only) **** New York (First appearance) (Flashback only) ***** New York City (First appearance) (Flashback only) ****** Manhattan (First appearance) (Flashback only) ******* Upper East Side (First appearance) (Flashback only) ******** Tyrants Tower (First appearance) (Flashback only) *** Tamaran (First appearance) (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) * Sphere of the Gods ** Apokolips *** Darkseid's Palace Items: * Aquaman Suit III * Armory Suit (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) * Arsenal Suit III * Batarangs ** Explosive Batarangs ** Razor Batarangs * Batman Batsuit VI * The Beast Suit (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) * Bracelets of Submission (Flashback and main story) * Crow Suit (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) * Darkstar Suit (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) * The Flash Suit II * Garth's Trishul * Green Lantern Corps Uniform ** Kyle Rayner's Green Lantern Suit IV * Green Lantern Ring (Flashback and main story) * Kid Quick Suit (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) * Power Girl Suit * Red Hood Suit II (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Roy Harper's Cybernetic Arm * Steppenwolf's Electro-axe (First appearance) * Supergirl Suit (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) * Talon Suit I (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) * Trick Arrows ** Bolo Arrows (First appearance) ** Electric Arrows ** EMP Arrows ** Explosive Arrows ** Zipline Arrows * Ultraboy Suit (First appearance) (Hologram only) (Flashback only) * Velocity 9 (First appearance) (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) * Wonder Woman Suit III Vehicles: * Apokoliptian Siege Craft * Batmobile Mk II Trivia * This issue was completed February 7, 2019, after the writing process began on February 4th. See Also * Justice 2033 * Justice 2033 Vol 1 21 (previous) * Justice 2033 Vol 1 23 (next) Category:Comics Category:Justice 2033 Issues